HelpDraco Is In Danger As Much As Harry Potter
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: PG 13 for deaths... Lucius betrays Draco and may even kill him. Harry mysteriously keeps getting stab marks and dying. Who is going to stop this madnes?? Harry's in no shape to do it...


Help...Draco Is In Danger As Much As Harry Potter  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
It was day time, and Harry was walking around, with all the free time he had, he would even have a picnic. But that all changed. He then heard cries of agony. Harry knew those cries at once. "Snape! Malfoy!" He said to himself, running towards the voices. He reached the forest, and saw them, surrounded by death eaters. "Snape, rejoin us or this innocent boy gets killed!" One of them said and held up Draco by the neck. Draco was grabbing the hands that were wrapping his neck. "Father!!!!" He yelled in a choking voice. "Silence, Draco!" Harry then saw Snape on the ground, clutching his heart in pain. "Never!!! I would never get another chance!! Albus Dumbleore--" He stopped when Harry stepped on a twig. "Someone's 'round here!" One of them yelled. The grip they had on draco's neck grew tighter, and he started chocking. "Father, let go!!" Draco begged. Another one of the death eaters went in front of Lucius. "Avada..." He started. Snape jumped in front of Draco. He stopped the curse. "Move out of the way, wimp!" He yelled. Another one raised it's wand that turned to a sword, and slashed Snape on the back. He dropped on the floor. "Let go of him, Malfoy!!" He said, they all forgot about Harry until... " Professor, behind you!" Harry yelled. Snape rolled out of the way, yelling when he rolled on his back. "Potter?" Draco asked in a more choking voice. "Let go of him, Lucius!" Harry yelled. "Mr. Potter. we meet again." He said. He dropped Draco. Draco was on the ground too, panting, holding his throat in pain. "Well, Voldemort said you would be here, and you are. Severus, join us or we will feed these two to Lord Voldemort." He said, holding Draco up again, with Harry. He was holding them both by the neck. He had no heart. Harry lifted his wand towards the castle. " Accio Bludgers!!!!" He yelled. At that instant, Bludgers came flying towards them and it hit Lucius on the face. Professor Snape then apparated. Draco and Harry started running away from the group of death eaters. They started chasing them too. "Go on, Malfoy! I'll get them!" Harry yelled, turning around. Draco nodded, lying and just hid behind a wall." Accio Godric Gryffindor's sword!!!" Harry yelled. The sword came zooming towards him, and he grabbed it, starting to slash the death eaters. Another one came towards him. "Locomotor Mortis!" The person yelled. He then started to drag Harry to a nearby cauldron he left by. Draco ran in to go get Dumbledore, and then he heard Harry's loud scream, like when he got the basilisk's tooth stuck in his arm, except much more loudly. Draco kicked open the doors and entered the dining hall, where they were all having lunch. "Professr Snape!" he yelled. Everyone went silent and Dumbledore stood up. "He is in the hospital wing." "I need anyone!! Potter's outside, death eaters!!! Come on, someone!" He yelled. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. They then heard Harry's scream, even louder and the whole school followed him. When they got outside, the death eaters were gone, and the dark mark was above Harry. And Harry was covered in long scrathes and slashes, and his rbes were torn. The cauldron was still beside him and he was soking of what was in the cauldren....hot water of 300 degress.   
  
They all carried him to the hospital wing, but using gloves because his skin was still hot from the water that they poured on him. "Professor!!!" Hermione shrieked when she pointed to a cobra fang mark surrounded by a bunch of stabs. "We have to find an antidote!" McGonnagal said panicked. They all ran out to the library to try and find it. "here it is!" Hermione said, pointing to the spine of a book that said 'Snake Antidote.' They heard another cry of agony from Harry. They grabbd the book and ran to the hospital wing. "He's gone!!!" Ron gasped. They then saw the bed he was lying on was slashed. Draco jumped out the window and started running in any direction. "I have to find Potter. He saved me." He thought. He then saw his father at the edge of the lake. "Father!!! What are you doing?!" He yelled. He turned around, and behind him, Harry was floating on the lake, like a dead man float, but hopefully he wasn't dead. Lucius ran up to Draco and grabbed him, and started forcing his body under the water. "Why is my father trying to drown me?" He asked himself under water. He then saw Harry's face by the surface from underwater. "Harry!" He tried to yell, but just a large bubble came out. He was running out of air. But then, he decided to fake. He held his breath longer, and let himself float to the surface. He looked up from underwater, and saw Lucius with a stern face, and then apporate. He quickly swam up and tried to catch his breath, and when he did, he swam over to the floating Harry, and brought him onto the grass. Draco was then pushing Harry's chest, trying to get him to breathe. Lucius crept up behind Draco, and stuck a sword through his back, and the end came out through his chest. He let out a loud huge cry of pain, and fell over on his side. Lucius avaporated again. Draco was in pain, but he had to get help. He stood up, no matter the sword was all the way through his body, he limped across to the castle and to the hospital wing, where everyone was reading the book from the library. "Malfoy!!!!!" Professor Sprout shrieked when she saw him limp in, trying to remove the sword from his body, but it was too painful. "Potter, father, drowned, help him, he has more stabs...he said in a slow painful way, and he collapsed on the floor. Madam Pomfrey took the sword out, and he let out a scream of pain. She wrapped bandages around him, but it was too late, he stopped breathing. "Is he?" Hermione asked. Madam Pomfrey nodded sadly. She placed Draco on the bed, and wiped away a tear. "Harry! We have to get him before he ends up like Draco!!!!" Hermione yelled. They covered Draco with a blanket and ran outside to look for Harry. "Over there! By the lake!!" Hermione yelled, pointing to his body on the ground. They ran over to him, and Lucius had not harmed him while Draco had went for help. Professor Dumbledore carried Harry in his arms into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey started rubbing potions onto his stabs and cuts, this would help it heal faster. "Someone will have to stay with him over night, just in case Lucius comes back." Dumbledore said. Snape came limping into the room. "I will." He said. "But-but you're not in shape." Ron protested. "I'm not a muggle, Mr. Weasley." He said through gritted teeth. They nodded, and left.  
  
Harry was still unconciounce on the bed, and Snape was sitting on a chair, watching the window for those death eaters. Someone blasted through the window and yelled, "Avada Kadavra!" It hit Snape, and he fell dead. The death eater went to Harry and raised its axe. 


End file.
